


The Firestone

by PegaGamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, birthstone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Firestone is about a woman named Ruby Firestone and a story of her past. Time based in 500.BC Ruby is a young woman who refuses to settle down. But to be queen. However she meets a young man at one of her grandparent's parties named Amethyst. But after that things seem to go down hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm thinking of being a writer, and I was told this was a good story so here we go. ^^'

**_Title: The Firestone_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, smut, language, violence_ **

**_Ownership: All these characters belong to me._ **

* * *

 

This is a story of love, adventure, and death. And how the elements are the key to life. What you call God is the head Crystal of all. The one who created the elements. No there was no big bang or evolution. The Crystal was alone, so he created the four major elements. Giving them suited names of stones. Stones that will continue on for generations to come.

The first was created from a simple breeze in the air, the wind element named Sapphire, she was giving the seas and land of what was to be known as England. Giving them a cool summer breeze when needed. The next was Emerald, born from a simple flower. He was given the beauty of the Amazon. To teach intruders that even beauty can be dangerous. The water was born from a simple sprite from Ireland, given the name Pearl. Peal protecting the great island of Ireland and it's neighbors Scotland and the Isle of Man. But her name remained in Ireland. And the last, born from lava, the element of fire named Ruby. Who was given India, to teach peace and punish those who needed it.

As the generations continued each element was given a sister country. And in this sister country of Greece is where our heroin lies. In a world of magic, fantasy, a place of the gods.

It was the Archaic Period in Greece, everything was stable in the protected location. No one knew of this city, maybe it was destroyed before anyone knew? No one knows. However this time is when.

"Ruby? Ruby where are you?" A aging woman sighed as she walked down the halls of the Greek palace, "Ruby come here..!" She shouted, the woman had long fading red hair, her eyes a bright beautiful orange. Frowning she crossed her arms, "Where did that ruffian go?" She thought a moment, "The stables!" She thought and rushed out of the palace to the stables. Inside wasn't just horses, but pegasi, unicorns, and even phoenixes. The stables were messy as usual and the animals were happy at least. The woman went to one of the stables, the sign on top of it said 'Renati'. Opening the door she found it empty. She huffed angerly.

"Ruby!!" The woman yelled.

* * *

 

A young ruby haired woman with beautiful sun kissed skin sat up, her long wavy hair that went even past her lower back flowed in the wind. She held the bridals of a phoenix as he flew. The young woman opened her showing matching eyes to her hair, her long naturally thick lashes made her eyes practically pop. Her white tunic ripped in the wind as the phoenix flew as fast as he could. Going by farms and villages alike. She stopped and saw a trail of carts and hoses. She led the phoenix down to get a closer look, flying by one of the carriages.

"Lady Ruby!" The guard said as he ran over, "You're grandmother has been looking for you everywhere!" The man said and Ruby blinked.

"Why?" She asked as the phoenix rested his feet to walk. The guard slowed down walking by the amazing bird, "Is it going to explain this line of carriages?"

"Y.. Yes actually.. It's the party your grandmother has been planning.. It is you're.."

"Twenty first! Oh my god! Thank you sir! Renati hup hup!" She flicked the bridals and the bird started to run through the crowed opening his wings and flew to the palace near by. The guard sighed picking his helmet off the ground, it previously being hit by the bird's tail feathers.

"That girl isn't right in the head..." The guard sighed. When Ruby made it to the stables she hopped off the bird and got him into his stable. Removing his bridals and saddle she didn't hear someone enter. Dropping everything when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked to see a man with dark skin, his hair charcoal black and ash colored eyes. It was none other than the captain of the guard.

"Aegeus... You scared me..." Ruby huffed and picked up the riding gear again as Renati made himself comfortable. Aegeus rolled his eyes and looked around the stable, than to the woman before her.

"You do know you're grandmother is looking-"

"Looking for me I know..." Ruby huffed, "It's probably one of those suitor parties.."

Aegeus rose a brow, "How do you know?"

"It's because lately it's been all 'find a husband before you get too old' this, 'you gotta have a child sooner or later' that.." Ruby fed Renati some seeds and Aegeus sighed shaking his head.

"Ruby that's your grandfather talking... If it was your mother Topaz and father Garnet... They wouldn't let this happen."

"But grandmother told me that they found each other the same way... It's been two years now..." Ruby sighed and Aegeus frowned, " I'm not ready to find love."

"Well... Tonight you'll have to deal with it.. Come along." Aegeus led Ruby out of the stables and inside the palace. This was going to be insane and crazy party.

* * *

"I cannot believe you just... Up and left!" Ruby's grandmother walked back and forth. Ruby sighed as her hair was being brushed by a maid, "What got you thinking it was okay to go and ride?"

"Renati is my phoenix! My companion why can't I fly around time to time?"

"When we don't need to get ready for something as important as this.."

"Lady Alena..." A maid sheepishly spoke to the elderly woman, "Perhaps it'd be important for her to just be herself? However if she expects to find a husband that's important to remember."

"True..." Alena sighed and looked to Ruby, "However her behavior as a princess is improper." She said and Ruby rolled her eyes. A head dress was placed in her hair and jewelry on her arms and wrists. Once in her proper royal robes Ruby sighed looking to her grandmother.

"Do I have to?" Ruby asked, Alena sighed and put her hand on Ruby's cheek, rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"Yes... Oh you look just like your mother..." Alena smiled and held her arm to Ruby. Ruby bit her lip and wrapped her arm around her grandmother's and left the room, "I assure you there's some handsome men out there."

"Really..?" Ruby said uninterested.

"Now now... Don't judge before you see for yourself." Alena scolded, "One is a young man named Diamond Mil'Rose from Ireland. He's quite but remarkable. Did you know he's the first of pure water element blood to only control only snow? Remarkable."

"Explains why they named him Diamond." Ruby thought and smiled, "Anyone else?"

"A man from India, two from England.. So many of them." Alena chuckled, "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Yeah hopefully.."


	2. Say hello, Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope this chapter is better than the first ^^; So sorry for terrible writing

**_Title: The Firestone_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, smut, language, violence_ **

**_Ownership: All these characters belong to me._ **

* * *

Ruby stood awkwardly in the corner of the ballroom.... If you want to use that term.. She looked around as she bit her lip, gripping her dress. The room was decorated with all the sister elements and countries. The earth of the amazon and France stood happily within their own group. The fire nobles mixed with the air and water. England, French, Irish and German dressed elegance everywhere. The Egyptian being a mutt breed that everyone admired. The earth and fire unusually making Sand. Ruby looked around sheepishly and she went to sink away from the crowds, bumping into someone she jumped feeling something a bit cold. Looking over she saw a shy boy, wearing a pure white and blue stripped kilt over his shoulder. Armor and trousers. Almost tripping in his boots. He had short white hair and stunning pale blue eyes. His skin complimented his skin and eyes as well. For he was pale as well. Ruby looked the boy over and tilted her head as a few strands of hair fell out of her head dress.

"Are you... Diamond Mil'Rose?" She asked. The boy pointed to himself and nodded.

"Aye miss... I am he." He answered, "It's a pleasure to meet a lass as yourself." He smiled and Ruby blinked and giggled covering her mouth a bit, "Is somthin' the matter?"

"Oh no.." She smiled and sighed, "I've never heard such a tone before. My apologizes." Ruby bowed a bit, "My name is Ruby Firestone it's a pleasure." She said and Diamond took her hand and kissed the top of her hand. Ruby blushed a bit and noticed in his free hand he held a helmet, "Are you a solder?"

"Aye, I am." Diamond looked to his helmet, "My father Opal and mother Peal are just discussing things." Diamond sighed, "It can be a.." He was stopped looking over seeing a small girl behind his leg. She wore a blue dress and the sleeves were loose, but the dress suited her nicely, her lovely blue hair was braided as well as her matching eyes with thick black lashes like Ruby's. Ruby smiled looking over.

"Whose this?" She asked and Diamond sat his helmet down and picked the small child up.

"This is my wee lil sister." He answered and looked to Ruby, "This is Aquamarine the first." He introduced. Ruby smiled and held her hand to the child.

"Hello Aquamarine, I'm Ruby Firestone the fourth it's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby smiled and Aquamarine blushed a bit and hid in her brother's shoulder.

"Please do not pay any mind to her. She's a wee bit shy." Diamond laughed and Ruby giggled a bit.

"I see." Ruby smiled and a man came over with foggy like blue hair and eyes came over raising a brow, dressed in more magnificent armor as Diamond. Ruby guessed this was his father Opal.

"Diamond me boy. Who is this fine young lass?" He asked looking to Ruby.

"Ruby Firestone the fourth." Diamond answered and Opal nodded and took Ruby's hand kissing the top of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, come join your grandparents and I." He said and led Ruby away before she could protest. Diamond nodded to Ruby and sat the toddler down on the ground before him. Ruby smiled and went over to her grandparents and she guessed was Pearl. There was Peridot, who was a tall man who looked like he was from Romania, along with his, well guessing, wife. Why would the Earth element be in Romania? Ruby wondered. 

"Ruby say hello to lord Peridot and his wife, lady Topaz." Alana introduced and Ruby bowed a bit looking to the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and moved her hair back a bit Alana fixed Ruby's hair a bit and sighed. 

"I agree. It's a pleasure to meet you as well miss Ruby. Almost too old to marry aren't we?" Peridot joked and Ruby rose a thin brow. Excuse me?

"Darling don't offend our host." Topaz scolded than looked to Ruby, "Excuse my husband. We're having a difficulty finding a wife for our son." Topaz sighed, "He's twenty three you see. And I wish he would find a wife soon."

"Where is he?" Ruby asked tilting her head, Topaz pointed and Ruby resisted wanting to drop her jaw. There stood, talking to a few girls uncomfortably as Ruby can tell, long ash colored hair and from what she saw beautiful bronze color. His sun kissed skin wasn't as dark as hers but suited him so perfectly. His helmet under his arm and he stood proud in his armor. His ash colored hair down his back past his shoulders. Ruby tilted her head and Alana chuckled.

"You find him appealing don't you?" She joked and Ruby blushed looking to her grandmother.

"G... Grandmother please..!" She blushed. Topaz called the boy over and the male came over and bowed his head bit to the gentlemen of the group.

"Lord and ladies this is our son Amethyst Greenheart." Topaz sounded proud of the boy. He chuckled and looked to Ruby.

"It's a pleasure." He smiled and Ruby played with a curl and smiled sheepishly. Amethyst chuckled and held his hand out to Ruby, "May I ask the birthday girl for a dance?" He asked and Ruby jumped a bit and took the male's hand looking to her grandparents worriedly. She didn't know what to say or do. But once she caught eye of Aegeus she felt safer. She looked up to the taller male, Ruby being five foot eight he must have been six foot three. Amethyst stood before Ruby and held Ruby's hand as another placed on her hip.

"Umm! I.." Ruby went to protest and Amethyst rose a brow.

"Something the matter? Do you not know how to dance?" He asked, "Just follow my lead." He assured and Ruby placed a hand on the male's shoulder. And with the others Ruby and Amethyst started to dance. It was so in sync Ruby smiled and so did Amethyst. As the two danced Amethyst sheepishly started to speak,

"I have a question my lady.. Have you ever thought of conceiving a child?" Amethyst asked and Ruby almost moved back, "It's just a question..!" Amethyst panicked.

"Well..." Ruby thought a moment and sighed, "Yes... I'm fond of Garnet.." She said pridefully.

"Isn't that the name of your father?" Amethyst sheepishly asked and Ruby looked down a bit.

"Yes.. And it's pathetic... I wished we could name a royal after a gem when the one of that generation is alive... My father would love it.." Ruby sighed and placed her head on Amethyst's chest Amethyst blinked and looked to Ruby. His cheeks flushed a bit looking at the woman before him.

"I'm sure he'd be proud..." He smiled a bit and Ruby smiled up to Amethyst and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you... For that dance.. I'll be sitting down." Ruby said and than excused herself, walking by some princes that were from neighboring countries she couldn't believe what they were talking about!

"I mean it! Ruby is a beautiful woman who needs a good husband. One of the same element as her!" A prince puffed his chest up in pride. She knew who he was, Prince Sapphire from India. People from mixed cutlers were always named bazaar things. Ruby listened in as she hid behind a few people.

"But my lord! That isn't really fair to her." A servant said sheepishly and Sapphire huffed and looked to Diamond, who had little Aquamarine clinging to his his kilt.

"What of you Diamond? You're of age to marry. Would you marry lady Ruby?" Sapphire asked and Diamond cleared his throat.

"Honestly no... She's a beautiful and kind young woman... However she has a better choice with someone else than someone who is a wee bit stubborn as of yourself."

Ruby covered her mouth and Sapphire's eye twitched, "How dare you insult me you pathetic snowman!"

"What's with the name calling?" Amethyst asked coming over. Ruby hid and watched the four, "That isn't quite appropriate now is it lord Sapphire?"

"Humph! Well maybe the snow man shouldn't be a fool now will he?" Sapphire glared, shots were fired as Diamond glared.. Ironically.... Coldly(pun intended). Amethyst parted the two and sighed.

"Diamond... Aquamarine is here, and Sapphire.. Ruby is no trophy to give away. She's a smart woman. Besides.. I'm sure she's taking a liking to me." He huffed his chest and Sapphire rolled his eyes.

"Like some woman like her is gonna find you attractive.."

"You are a bit of a idiot."

"Thanks gentlemen... But seriously. She's a woman. A lady. Treat her like one."

"I have... Tell Sapphire to."

"You...!"

* * *

 It was after the party and Ruby had her hair braided and in her casual tunic again. Brushing the feathers out of Renati's feathers and she sighed heavily. It was exhausting and the words Amethyst said contradicted what he meant! He said she wasn't a trophy but than acted as if he got an award! Renati looked to his owner. He knew she was upset about something. He laid himself down and wrapped Ruby with his wing. He knew Ruby slept with him in the nest he made. And Ruby knew she was accepted whenever. As Ruby laid next to Renati she petted the bird and sighed.

"I don't know what to do Renati..." Ruby said in a whisper and kissed the bird's beak, "I got you at least right?" She asked and Renati moved his head and allowed Ruby to rest his head on his neck as he practically cradled her. His wing wrapped around her as well. Ruby smiled and closed her eyes, "Yeah... You got my back..."

When morning broke Ruby was waking up, stretching she found that the nest was empty. She looked around concerned. "Renati?" She asked and got up, looking around for the large bird. She bit her lip and jumped back seeing a male pop his head around the corner.

"Yes?" He asked. Ruby rubbed her head and backed up staring in shock. The man that stood before her wore... NOTHING! His body was decorated with beautiful tattoos and his hair was a messy dark orange, but on the left side of his head were mixes of yellow and red feathers. His eyes... Were the same as Renati's! Ruby got up as the impostor entered the stable holding his hands up.

"Who in the Crystal's name are you?!" Ruby asked as she held out her dagger. The man backed up and looked from the dagger to Ruby his hands up and he sighed.

"Ruby... It's me... Renati..." He said as he slowly took a step forward, "I can prove it.."

"Fine... If you aren't than I demand where my best friend is..." Ruby glared and the male took the dagger and dropped it. Ruby glared and the male spoke after grabbing one of the blankets and wrapped it around his waist. Out of respect for Ruby seeing how her eyes kept looking there.

"You were eleven... You cut all your hair off telling your mother and father you wanted to be a son not daughter. The first time I died and turned to ashes you cried for weeks! Even though I was reborn not long after I turned to ashes. You thought I was a fake till your mother explained what happens... A-And at thirteen we went for our first ride you broke your arm!" He held his hand up and Ruby stared at him shocked. Shaking her head a bit.

"You cannot really be..."

"It's be Ruby... I can turn human..." He smiled and Ruby shook her head.

"No... No no no..." She went to leave than she pointed to Renati, "You better be in bird form when I return." She scolded and Renati chuckled.

"You basically rode me Ruby." Renati joked and he waited and after a heart beat she screeched in disgust, "That's my Ruby... The one I love..." He smiled.


	3. Renati you crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for Alena's name being messed up. Auto correct is changing it behind my back. >

**_Title: The Firestone_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, smut, language, violence_ **

**_Ownership: All these characters belong to me._ **

* * *

Ruby ran into the palace, looking around everywhere for Alena. But she ran into(No literally, ran face first into at full speed) Aegeus' back. Knocking over and covering her nose Aegeus turned to the female and held out his hand to her.

"My apologies. Where have you been Ruby?" Aegeus asked and Ruby sniffed trying to prevent her nose from bleeding.

"Have you seen my grandmother, Aegeus? I have to speak with her." She urged and the captain shook his head moving his hair a bit.

"No... Why is there something wrong?" He asked and Ruby thought a moment and nodded.

"Y.. Yes maybe you know.. Can a phoenix turn into a human?"

"What?" Aegeus blinked and stared at the girl before him, "What are you..?"

"I went to bed last night and slept in the stables with Renati."

"Of course you always do after parties."

"And when I woke up I saw this naked man with markings around his... Legs and arms and... Um.. Had feathers instead of hair on one side of his hair." Ruby tried to describe the creature claiming to be Renati. Aegeus just chuckled and shook his head. Ruby staring dumbfounded.

"Oh Ruby.. Your father gave you a rare phoenix than."

"H-huh?!" She started in shock now as Aegeus started to explain.

"You know how his first rebirth when you were young?"

"Yes.. He mentioned that..."

"He won't go into ashes for another two hundred years. You see.. Your parents gave you Renati for a reason." Aegeus took Ruby's hands, "A companion... And maybe even a.."

"Ruby there you are!" Alena said running over, "Where have you been?"

"T.. The stables.." Ruby answered and Alena took her hands leading her away from Aegeus.

"Well come darling we have a family interested to taking your hand."

"What? NO." Ruby Snatched her hands back and frowned, "I'm not marrying ANYONE."

"Ruby... Don't do this." Alena frowned, "Please just... Listen to them at least."

"....Fine..."

* * *

 

Ruby was followed by Aegeus as she went in with Alena. Aegeus was like her big brother so of course he'd follow along. In the room Ruby's grandfather Habel looked to Ruby. Habel and Alena being Ruby's father's parents Habel looked a lot like her father Garnet. Ruby rubbed her arm and Habel cleared his throat.

"As we were saying... I'm glad you showed interest into Ruby, Peridot. I'm sure your son would be a grand husband for Ruby." Habel said and Ruby blinked looking to Topaz and Peridot, Amethyst looked to Ruby from he stood. Ruby blushed and rubbed her arm. Alena put her hands on Ruby's shoulders stepping her forward.

"Well Ruby... You agree to this arrangement?" Alena asked and Ruby looked to Amethyst who rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's up to her like we all agreed.." Topaz brought up. Ruby hesitantly nodded.

"I guess it's okay..." Ruby agreed, "I.. It might not too bad." She smiled a bit and so did Amethyst.

"Good~! In a year you two shall wed!" Peridot smiled.. He SMILED! Ruby wasn't sure why she was agreeing but she had no choice really... She pointed to Amethyst threateningly.

"But I swear to Crystal if you do ANYTHING to piss me off I'll personally burn your penis off!" She glared and Amethyst held his hands back and nodded.

"Okay okay! I promise!" Amethyst swore and Ruby huffed and turned her heel and walked out. Peridot chuckled and so did Topaz. Habel and Alena sighed looking to one another. They swore their granddaughter was insane some times...

* * *

 

Ruby returned to the stables looking around. She had brought Aegeus with her to prove she wasn't insane. Going to Renati's stable Ruby opened to door and there showed the so called Renati in his full naked glory. He smiled and Ruby stomped over and shoved a toga into his arms.

"Put this on now!" She frowned and Aegeus chuckled shaking his head, Renati getting dressed into the toga given to him.

"She wasn't lying saying you were naked."

"What happened to that saddle blanket?"

"It was uncomfortable." Renati frowned and Ruby sighed face palming. Aegeus went over and grabbed Renati's arm. Looking up and down and nodded to himself.

"Mmmm-hmm.. This is Renati. Look at his arm." Aegeus showed Ruby his wrist, "Remember that crash during your first flight?"

"A few feathers went missing... It's showing in the markings.." Ruby blinked and looked to the taller male and she covered her mouth, "Renati..." She hugged the previous bird and Renati hugged back happily. Ruby than moved and slapped him across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING SHOWED ME THAT!" Ruby yelled and Aegeus shook his head. He knew this was gonna happen.. He just knew..


	4. Ruby's bad boy day

**_Title: The Firestone_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, smut, language, violence_ **

**_Ownership: All these characters belong to me._ **

* * *

It's been a week since the whole arranged marriage between Ruby and Amethyst. Ruby is irritated about it honestly, Amethyst has been trying to curt her everyday. Sadly the Romanian was failing. The phoenix situation was figured out. However Ruby still treated Renati the same as he always been, and it was still awkward for Ruby to be in the same room with him. She grew used to it though. When Amethyst visited again the following weekend Ruby was in the stables. Brushing the loose feathers off Renati's back as she hummed a bit. Renati allowed this and his feathers fluffed up and Ruby looked over confused. There stood Amethyst. Standing in his armor as usual. He visited everyday with flowers. Bit this time there was none. Ruby huffed and turned back to brushing Renati.

"Ruby please look at me.." Amethyst sighed.

"Why should I?" Ruby asked and Renati made a growling as his feathers fluffed more, ready to attack if Amethyst made a wrong move. The said earth element stood back knowing the bird could snap his throat he wanted to. Amethyst gulped a bit and cleared his throat.

"Well... I just.. Since the..."

"Engagement?" Ruby asked with a hiss.

"What do you have against me?" Amethyst frowned, "I'm just trying to befriend you.." He sighed heavily, "Why do you hate me?" Ruby stopped brushing the bird and looked over to Amethyst.

"You think I hate you? I don't hate you. I just.. I never wanted to get married or have kids.. Not now actually just later in life."

"You know the traditions.." Amethyst brought up.

"You know what? Screw the traditions!" Ruby threw the brush on the ground, "Forget it! Because I never asked for this! I don't hate you or the fact you actually come and visit every single day I appreciate that I really do.." She sighed, "It's just..."

"The wedding?" Amethyst asked and Ruby nodded, "Look... I get it... You're not happy with the engagement. But can we at least see if things work out?" Amethyst asked and Renati screeched in Amethyst's face, no one goes near his companion! Ruby pulled Renati back and smiled a bit to Amethyst blushed.

"Oh... Um... Yeah... We can see.." She smiled to Amethyst and Renati panted a bit through his nostrils. Ruby lifted Renati's beak and kissed the front and had him lay down, "I'll see you later Renati." She smiled and walked out with Amethyst. Renati watched and curled up and looked down and sighed through his nostrils. 

"I guess I'm not good enough am I?" Renati thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Amethyst and Ruby walked in the garden. Looking at the different flowers around them. Renati smiled and took Ruby's hand, Ruby blushed more looking to Amethyst.

"You know.." Amethyst started, "I think Renati is jealous of me." Ruby giggled a bit.

"He can get jealous of others." Ruby admitted, "He's just protective as well." She shrugged and Amethyst stopped looking to Ruby.

"You sure?" He asked, "That he's protective?"

"Yes he almost pecked someone's eyes out once." Ruby mentioned casually causing Amethyst to freeze, "But he'll probably warm up to you." She smiled. 

"Hopefully." Amethyst sighed and Ruby sat at a bench and Amethyst joined her. Looking to the sky Ruby smiled happily. Amethyst looked over to the female next to him. Her hair and her eyes lived true to her name. Her beautiful well.. Ruby eyes glistened in the sun light, her beautiful hair was up in a braid. A pale toga adored her curved frame. Ruby caught Amethyst's eyes and she snapped her fingers.

"My face is up here.." Amethyst looked up blinking, "Are you marrying me because my looks?"

"What? Why would I marry you for looks?"

"Because we'd make 'beautiful' children?" Ruby asked standing, "Really? And I heard you at the party. Is it some goal to take my hand?!" Amethyst stood and held his hands.

"N-No I was joking!" He walked backwards as Ruby walked upfront of him. The more steps he took the closer he was to a bush, "I swear!"

"Was it a bet? Some sick joke?!" She yelled, Amethyst soon fell into a bush and Ruby got into his face, "Well tough luck buster! Because you're not gonna touch this!" She grabbed both hands of her toga with both hands and a quick flicking motion as a 'take that' motion and walked away. Amethyst sighed and bit his lip. There was no way he'd be able to get her hand now..

* * *

 

"Boys are stupid... Men are stupid..!" She huffed as she walked, "What nerve to treat me as a trophy!" She kicked a rock and as it flew it hit something solid. Ruby hunched her shoulders as she saw the figure stand and look over.

"What was that for?" A male frowned shaking a bit as he rubbed his head, he looked a bit like Aegeus. The same dark skin and eyes yet his hair was a more unusual natural pale brown. Ruby gasped running over.

"Gregos! What are you doing here?!" She asked shocked and Gregos looked over blinking, he was in his soldier's wear and he blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Well... I was taking a nap... Aegeus told me to go to the garden. I just didn't expect to fall asleep.. Are you okay?" Gregos asked and Ruby smacked him across the back of the head.

"Seriously don't worry about me I just kicked a rock at your head."

"I'm not as touch as my brother though..!"

"What is going on here?" Aegeus walked over raising a brow. Gregos stood straight and Ruby blinked.

"Oh! brother!" Gregos said surprised and bit his lip as Aegeus crossed his arms, "I can explain.."

"You narcoleptic goof..." Aegeus sighed.

"Narco.... Leptic?" Ruby looked completely confused.

"He's not really narcoleptic.. He just sleeps like one." Aegeus wrapped his arm around his younger brother's neck, "Right?"

"Y.. Yeah.. I'm sorry I was up late.."

"No surprised." Aegeus sighed and Ruby giggled a bit to the brothers, "I heard you yelling."

"You did?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Aegeus sighed, "Did he do something wrong?"

"Not really... He just... Kinda upset me.."

"So he did do something wrong."

"Gregos..." Aegeus pinched his brother's cheek.

"No it's fine." Ruby waved her hands a bit, "He said he was kidding about me being a trophy to be won..." Ruby looked down.

"Go.." Aegeus pointed, "Renati.. Now." Ruby blinked and with his free hand Aegeus pulled Ruby over and kicked her behind causing her to almost trip but go a few steps, "Now." Ruby blinked and sighed and went to the stables. She didn't know why but she did go. Opening the door to the stable finding the large magnificent bird laying in his nest. Ruby went over and climbed in and laid next to the bird. Who awoke and blinked a bit lifting his head. Ruby petted the bird and sighed nestling her head into the bird's chest.

"I'm sorry... If I upset you.." Renati let out a light huff and before Ruby knew it she felt a bare chest and looked up. Seeing Renati's handsome face. He caressed her cheeks and rested his forehead on her's.

"It's fine..." Ruby blushed and closed her eyes her head down. Renati kissed her head and the two looked up hearing the creak of the door. Amethyst stood there confused and some what hurt.

"What is this..?"

"Amethyst.. Umm..!" Ruby went to speak but Renati stood, not caring if he was naked he went and grabbed Amethyst's collar and pinned him to the wall. Another arm to his throat, "RENATI!!"

"Why did you upset Ruby?!" Renati shouted, "After the damn ball who did she lay down with?! ME! Whenever she's upset she comes to see me! Because I comfort her! Why would you hurt her?!"

"RENATI DOWN!" Ruby shouted and Renati looked over. Seeing Ruby panting a bit, she didn't want to yell but she had to. She had no other choice. Renati let go and Amethyst coughed a bit and glared at Renati. Ruby held Amethyst back.

"You cur! How dare you touch me!"

"Amethyst!"

"You're just some pet!" Amethyst yelled and Renati blinked and Ruby shoved him out and the two argued. Renati backed up a bit and sat in the nest of his. Is this what he was? Just a pet? He had a stable... A nest... All he needed.. But was all he was a pet? Renati laid down and curled up, facing the wall. Hearing Ruby defend him. He knew Ruby had his back.. But that comment.. That wasn't alright..

At least to Renati that wasn't. He was a companion. A friend to Ruby.. A family member. That's all he will ever be.

 


	5. Well this isn't going as planed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not eating Jack in the Box while writing this. Nope -eats fries-

**_Title: The Firestone_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, smut, language, violence_ **

**_Ownership: All these characters belong to me._ **

* * *

Ruby hummed as she sat in the bath house with the other women of the palace including her grandmother. Ruby's long glistening hair shinned within the water as a few of the other women watched her. Healthy framed body, wide child baring hips, and perfect sized breasts. Her body was truly amazing, Ruby noticed the other women staring at her. She blushed a bit and rose a brow to them.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked confused, one of the other women giggled.

"Apologies ma'am but your body is too perfectly framed." She complimented and Ruby looked at herself and stood and sighed a bit.

"Well.. This is just me.. I'm not as thin as you are however I like my curves." Ruby said with pride.

"That and you can put your hands on your hips while scolding." Another woman pointed out as they all laughed.

"Or hold a child on your hips." Alena pointed out as she rinsed her greying red hair. Ruby looked to her grandmother. She didn't look much older than forty. Maybe fire elements don't age as much as the other's do. Ruby sat back down and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah.. I'd love to have children but right now.. Amethyst is being a bit of a nuance." Ruby huffed loudly, Alena and the other women looked interested.

"Oh? How so?" One asked and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"He made a joke to Diamond and Sapphire that I was some trophy to be won..!" The women in the bath house covered their mouth gasping and Alena rose a brow.

"Is that why Amethyst left yesterday all jumpy?" Alena asked and Ruby sighed nodding.

"I threatened to burn his penis off."

"You always do that." Alena sighed and Ruby groaned.

"You know if I had the chance to pick someone myself... I won't lie Amethyst is... Handsome and.." Ruby walked around a bit, "Kind, patient... But he's just.."

"Gullible?"

"Has a thick skull?" 

"Doesn't get it?"

"All those things!" Ruby sighed and Alena stood and patted Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looked to her grandmother.

"I assure you Ruby... Amethyst may be all those things.. But he will learn to accept you for who you are. And so will you." Alena smiled and Ruby smiled back.

"Thank you grandmother.."

* * *

"I think she hates me." Amethyst sighed as he walked back and forth. He was visiting Diamond that day, who was brushing his horse outside, the white haired male rose a brow looking over as the other ranted, "I mean... She's beautiful and amazing.. But she thinks I said she's a trophy..!"

"You did say such a thing 'bout her being a trophy wife." Diamond pointed out turning from the horse before him, "She isn't a trophy.. She's a lass. Who deserves to be loved as much as anyone else." Diamond brushed the horse's mane. Amethyst rose a brow a bit and sighed sitting down.

"I don't know anymore... You got along with her so well."

"Because I showed kindness not stubbornness." Diamond groaned a bit and Amethyst resisted to throw a rock, sighing Amethyst stood and fixed his clothes a bit.

"I don't get her.." Amethyst groaned, "She's so perfect..."

"Even the most perfect has flaws." Diamond pointed out, "Why don't you do somethin' nice for her. Other than oh I don't know.. Giving her flowers." Diamond pointed the brush at Amethyst, "She probably doesn't like them." Amethyst groaned a bit and whistled, a pegasus came by and Amethyst grabbed the bridle hopping up, "Don't forget to apologize." Amethyst sighed and road off. Diamond looked the way the male went off and Diamond looked to the horse before him, "You won't leave me won't you, Ailene? Ye wee old lass?" Diamond asked and the horse nuzzled him and the male chuckled a bit.

* * *

Ruby went into her room stretching, she was exhausted from the days events and letting loose in the nude was a good way too cool off in the summer. Going to her room she shut her doors and sat in her bed as she removed the braids in her hair. Thinking over Alena's words about Amethyst echoed in her head. Sighing she got up and went to the chest before her and opened it, finding her clothes, collection, and other things inside. Her wardrobe was next to the said chest as Ruby grabbed a small box, moving her hair back she returned to her bed opening it. It was her mother's necklace, it's frame was gold with the pendent being a pure ruby stone.

Did she know that her mother was go give her this when she was older? No.. But her grandmother did. Ruby closed the box and returned it to it's case. Hearing rustling under the blankets Ruby moved them seeing a naked sleeping Renati. Ruby sighed and she couldn't be mad at him. Going over she climbed onto the bed and kissed Renati's head, causing the male to wake up looking up.

"Huh..?"

"Go back to sleep.. You look tired." Ruby said and Renati nuzzled closer to Ruby. Within the moonlight the two laid naked in the bed sheets. Renati's head resting in between Ruby's breasts. Wrapping his arm around her he held her close. Ruby blushed some and creased her brow, "Renati?"

"Don't go..." Renati said with a shaky tone, Ruby blinked a bit and ran her fingers through Renati's hair sighing heavily. Things seemed... Perfect. Just perfect. Maybe marrying Amethyst is wrong, Ruby thought, maybe this is meant to be. When Ruby went to speak a voice from the balcony Ruby got up and went to see who it was. It was Amethyst on his pegasus. Ruby blinked confused.

"Amethyst..."

"Ruby.. I came to apologize. I was a fool.." Amethyst landed the pegasus on the balcony and hopped off, "I was thinking we can start anew." He smiled sheepishly and Ruby rose a brow to him.

"Anew...?" Ruby asked doubtingly, Amethyst cleared his throat and nodded.

"Y-Yes... If you get dressed we can go now." Amethyst gestured and Ruby looked to Renati who stayed in bed. Ruby sighed and looked to Amethyst.

"I guess.. Let me get dressed." Ruby went inside and Renati sighed and got up.

"Must you go, Ruby? I thought you hated him..." Renati said and Ruby got a tunic on and as she brushed her hair very quickly she kissed Renati's cheek.

"I'll be home soon. If I'm not back by dawn you know what to do." She smiled and Renati nodded. And watched Ruby run out after slipping on her sandals and hopped onto Amethyst's pegasus behind the said male and flew off. Renati got out of the room and bit his lip.

"I love you..." Renati whispered softly.


	6. Amethyst and Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sipping DR Pepper while writing- Who needs sleep?

**_Title: The Firestone_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, smut, language, violence_ **

**_Ownership: All these characters belong to me._ **

* * *

Amethyst drove the pegasus and Ruby held her hands around his hips. Looking down bellow. She wasn't used to a pegasus. She was so used to riding on a phoenix she wasn't used to the small body compared to a phoenix. The starry night sky was amazing. Looking to Amethyst who was focused on the ride he whipped the bridals and the pegasus flew fasted, Ruby cheering behind him as she laid her head back. Amethyst smiled and he led the pegasus down and onto the ground. There was a festive party going on. Dancing, music, drinking.. Ruby rose a brow and looked to Amethyst who helped Ruby off the pegasus.

"Trust me this is fun." Amethyst assured and held his arm out for Ruby who took it. Looking around seeing that there were so much going on. The elements were mixed yet again. The Irish playing their bagpipes and flutes, drums as well as their strings. Ruby looked to find a group of men and women drinking as if it was the last day on earth. And of course it's not a party without someone getting lucky. Ruby gripped Amethyst's arm a bit and her attention caught eye of a familiar man.

"Aegeus?" Ruby asked and the said guard looked over and spat out his drink, kneeling.

"P... Princess!" Aegeus stuttered, "I-If I knew..."

"Don't worry she's with me." Amethyst assured and smiled to Ruby. Who smiled back to the male. Aegeus rose a brow as he stood.

"So... You fully agreed?"

"Yes.. I'm giving Amethyst a second try." Ruby said and Amethyst smiled and kissed Ruby's hand.

"I promise you won't regret it!" Amethyst smiled and spun Ruby. Ruby laughed and the two went off to the party. Aegeus smiled and sighed watching the two.

"They're going to do great things together."

* * *

It was peaking to midnight as the party continued. Ruby and Amethyst were laughing and drinking ale together. They were talking hours on end about everything they could think of, till Ruby thought a moment and looked to Amethyst.

"Hey Amethyst..."

"Hmm?" The asked male hummed as he drank his ale.

"Impregnate me." Ruby said bluntly and Amethyst spat out his drink everywhere and looked to Ruby in shock. He knew he was drunk, he knew SHE was drunk. Where the hell did that come from?

"I... Wait... Umm.."

"Did I stutter?"

"No you didn't but.. Why?" Amethyst asked and Ruby laid back on the table looking up at the night sky.

"I talked with all the women today... They said I'd be the perfect mother... Like mine.." Ruby sighed and looked to Amethyst as she sat up again, "So do it!"

"Ruby... You're obviously drunk... I'm not gonna do something you're not sober for." Amethyst pressured and Ruby groaned and laid back down.

"Why..?!"

"Because you've been drinking." Amethyst sighed again and picked up Ruby up and sat her on the pegasus and rode off. He knew how to handle his own. But Ruby... Not so much.

Once they returned to the palace Ruby was asleep. Carrying the sleeping female Amethyst laid her in bed and postured her so she wouldn't choke on her vomit. Smiling he kissed her forehead and than hopped onto the pegasus and flew off. But that wasn't the end of the night. One of the noble men of the household found that Ruby was gone. And waited for the male previously in the room to leave. That being Renati. When he entered the room he found Ruby nestled into the blankets. Moving the mask more over his face he went in. Shutting the door and crept in. Smirking as he removed the blanket off of Ruby.

"Well..~" He whispered, "Aren't you a beauty.." He ran his hand over her body and purred, "This is going to be fun..~"

* * *

Ruby groaned feeling a weird heat in her body, as if it was a warning heat. She opened her eyes seeing a man in all black on top of her. Hearing a weird gushy wet noise she instantly knew what he was doing! She struggled and fought but found her hands were bound. Looking to the male on top of her he continued to force himself into her.

"Hello my dear~" He purred and Ruby struggled again.

"GET OFF ME YOU PIG!" She cursed and the man went to cover her mouth but she bit his hand hard.

"GAH! You brat!"

"RENATI! AEGEUS!" She screamed and the man knew those two names. He tried to finish inside her but in an instant the door was forced open. The man didn't recognize him but Ruby did. An angry Renati, huffing and hissing as he stomped over and grabbed the man by the throat forcing him off Ruby. The said female curled up and as an element, being able to control the one born under, she started to burn the robe with her hands. Aegeus had came in seeing Renati punching the man constantly. Going over after cutting Ruby's bound he pulled Renati back from the beaten man.

"YOU SHOULD DIE FOR YOUR SIN!" Renati shouted and Aegeus slapped Renati as more people came in to investigate.

"Sit with Ruby...! She needs you right now..." The two looked to Ruby who was crying into her hands, her knees up and Renati was able to see her genitalia. Her vaginal opening bleeding from forced entry and struggle. Renati sighed and went over to Ruby and the female instantly curled into the male's arms. At that moment Alena and Habel came in as Aegeus removed the mask.

"Elasus!" Habel shouted, "What is the meaning of this?!" He glared and Elasus gasped and looked around than to Habel.

"W... Well you see..." As Elasus started to speak he pointed to Ruby, "You granddaughter asked me to!" He quickly blamed and Renati stood and hissed.

"THAT IS A LIE! My lord I caught that pig forcing himself INSIDE Ruby! Can't you see how traumatized she is?!" Renati pointed to Ruby who was covering herself up, Alena went over and sat with Ruby. Soothing her, "You cannot victim blame her for this unholy crime!"

"Who are you than?" Habel asked.

"I'm Renati... Her phoenix.." Renati said and the crowd gasped a bit and Habel nodded a bit.

"I had a feeling.. And you witnessed him doing such a crime?"

"Yes sir.."

"Than the crime for rape, especially to a bride..." He looked to Ruby than to Elasus, "Shall resolve into burning his manhood and sac off." The guards and servants went quiet, Ruby looked up from her teary eyes as she saw Habel staring at her now, "Ruby... You're allowed to burn said things off."

"T-That not right!" Elasus shouted, "That's inhumane!"

"We are not HUMAN Elasus!" Habel shouted back louder, and seemed bigger, "WE ARE THE ELEMENTS PROTECTING THE HUMANS ABOVE OUR WORLD! LIKE ATLANTIS WE ARE BELLOW THE HUMAN WORLD PROTECTING THEM! AND THE RULES THAT WE ARE GIVEN WE MUST FOLLOW! FACE YOUR CRIME BY DAWN YOU COWARD!" Habel shouted and left the room. Ruby was picked up by Renati and carried out of the room wrapped in her blanket. Alena stopped him and smiled softly.

"Thank you Renati.."

"For what?"

"Protecting Ruby.."

"It's what I do.."

* * *

When dawn approached which wasn't long Elasus was laid naked before the crowd in the center of town. The crowds gathered confused of what was happening before them. Habel stepped up and held his hand as they quieted down. Alena's hands on Ruby's shoulders, with Ruby staring down at her feet. She felt so disgusted and nasty. There was a reason this law was made... For the victim to practically punish the one who caused these feelings and as a weird therapy action. And to keep possible and old victims who were quiet get justice.

"My people.." Habel started, "Last night a horrid crime was performed... Our princess.. My granddaughter was raped by the one who owns your banks... Our own noblemen we accepted into our home.. Elasus..." The crowd booed the male as Habel presented the tied and bruised male, Elasus looked embarrassed as Habel continued, "For those victims who are silent... And to get justice for Ruby and those silent sufferers... And to prevent any future victims.. This man shall have his manhood and sac burned!" The crowd cheered and Habel held a hand to Ruby, who took it. Looking to Elasus who was smiling sheepishly.

"R... Ruby no hard feelings right?" He asked, "I... I know after years I'll heal... B-But... Please don't...!" He pleaded, "I-I'll do anything...!" He shouted and Ruby glared angerly.

"You can burn in hell." She hissed and looked to Habel, "Perdition to slit his throat?"

"Why?" Habel asked.

"He's scum... Trash.." Ruby turned, "We Elements are sacred! Us Elements have a code we all follow right?!" Ruby asked and the crowd cheered, "WE HAVE A CODE! AND THOSE WHO BREAK THEM DIE RIGHT?!" The crowd cheered louder, "Grandfather allow me to take this man's life! He had not only taken my honor as a future queen and mother though I do not bear child.. He dishonored our Element!" Ruby shouted and Habel looked to Elasus and than nodded.

"Alright... Take his life.. _IF_ you can.." Habel gave Ruby a sword from Aegeus. Ruby glared darkly at her rapist. Than held the blade up with both hands. The mean screamed as she swung the blade removing the head. The crowd cheered and shouted with praise as the head plunged onto the ground. The ways of the Elements were defiantly different than the humans. Highly. Seeing the head on the ground Ruby stood straight holding the sword and smiled. She felt.. Better.. Not nasty, not disgusted with herself. She felt justified. Grabbing the head she cheered as the crowd did as well.

"You would be a great queen." Habel complimented as Ruby looked over.

"Really Grandfather?" She asked and Habel nodded.

* * *

Ruby walked down the hallway and she sighed heavily shaking, she killed a man and was told she'd be a good queen. She didn't get why it bothered her so much, it happened weeks ago. But she knew she had to be queen. There was no other choice. Her grandfather sees her as this hellish ruler. That's not what she wants to be. She'd rather be a great queen than a raging one. Ruby sighed and looked in her room. Seeing that where her bed used to be was a new one. Different frame and everything. She smiled and looked at it. She was happy it was a nice looking bed. She sighed and laid down.

 "You alright?" She looked over seeing Amethyst. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." She smiled and moved her hair back a bit. Amethyst sat next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up to him and blushed softly.

"Ruby..?" Amethyst asked.

"We shouldn't.." Ruby said sheepishly, taking Amethyst's hand, "I'm worried.. I-I just... You and Renati have been there for me.. And you're just... Amazing.." She blushed more and Amethyst blinked and and smiled softly. Leaning in forward.

"Kiss me." Amethyst said soothingly. Ruby looked into Amethyst's eyes and she pecked his lips softly. But after that she kissed him again and Amethyst laid Ruby down onto the bed. Amethyst then moved to Ruby's neck. The tanned female moaned covering her mouth a bit. Enjoying the feelings Amethyst left inside her body. She than wrapped her arms around the male as they undressed themselves. Their tunics and shoes left on the floor till they were fully naked. Ruby laid in the peach colored silk sheets under her. Her body shaking a bit with lust as Amethyst looked Ruby's body over. His hands going every curve of her body. Being so gentle to the touch. His hand rubbed her clitoris Ruby refused to let out any form of noise. Her body was shaking as her vaginal walls wettened with excitement. She panted heavily with pleasure as Amethyst removed his finger. Ruby watched him and got up and pumped his hardening erection.

Moaning softly Amethyst laid head head back. This feeling was knew and was simply amazing for him. Growing harder in Ruby's hand Ruby kissed the head softly and looked at the male's fully harden erection. It wasn't too big nor small. It was wide enough but not too thin. A small vain going here and there. Ruby didn't get why she was noticing these tiny details but she just did. Laying on her back now Amethyst kissed her softly.

"May I..?" Amethyst asked as he positioned himself, Ruby wrapped her arms around Amethyst and smiled softly.

"Yes.." she smiled and Amethyst did as well, then slowly thrusted into Ruby, causing her to moan. The male on top of her continued to thrust slowly into her. Taking his time and careful not to hurt the female under him. Ruby moaned laying her head back. The feeling with Amethyst felt like pure ecstasy. Panting looking up to Amethyst the two kissed passionately. The carrying feeling inside her was amazing, her future husband continued to thrust as his hips sped up a bit, causing Ruby to gasp a bit. The entry of her womb being hit as Amethyst thrusted as deep as he could.

"Amethyst~" Ruby moaned as she laid her arms back gripping the sheets under her. Amethyst bit his lip as he started to thrust more into her. Ruby gasped as her walls tightened around him a bit. Her body tightening, just the feeling inside was enough. Amethyst's breathing grew heavy as he looked down to Ruby. Biting his lip as he leaned down his head in the crevice of her neck and shoulder.

"C-... Can I release inside?" He asked. Ruby blushed at his question and bit her lip holding onto him tightly.

"M... Mmm-hmm.." She agreed and Amethyst bit his lip harder as he sped up his thrusting. He was getting so close he knew it. Amethyst groaned as he soon stopped and came deeply inside Ruby. Who moaned feeling the warm liquid fill her.

* * *

The two laid there in the bed, covered in the blanket and Ruby's head resting on Amethyst's head. She looked to him blushing than nuzzled closely as Amethyst blinked to her.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Amethyst chuckled and Ruby giggled.

"I'm happy." Ruby said and sat up, Amethyst tilted his head to the side.

"How so?" He questioned and Ruby blushed and moved her hair to the side.

"Well.." She started, "It's been about... Three months since our engagement.. And well.. I have to say I think I've fallen in love.." She smiled sheepishly, "I gotten to know you Amethyst. And I really like you." Ruby admitted curling her hair. When she looked to Amethyst his entire face was red and he quickly hid his face in his hands. Ruby laughed trying to move his hands.

"No! Leave me be!" Amethyst whined and Ruby laughed.

"Come on let me see your face!" She said and than pinned Amethyst down, seeing his bright red face, "Are you blushing?"

"C.. Can't a man blush?" Amethyst asked and Ruby smiled and kissed him softly.

"Yes~ Yes he can." Ruby said happily and Amethyst wrapped his arms around around Ruby and rolled a bit in the bed with her laughing. They were truly happy in that moment. But things for these two, won't be the same for the rest of their lives.

 


	7. This is just be beginning

**_Title: The Firestone_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, smut, language, violence_ **

**_Ownership: All these characters belong to me._ **

* * *

As dawn rose over the peaks of Greece Ruby awoke feeling something moving under her head. Raising her head as she moved her long hair seeing Amethyst breathing softly. Noticing they were naked she remembered what happened. She smiled and rested her head back on his chest. Listening to his heart happily. But she sat up again seeing the male start to stretch. His ash-like colored hair scattered on the bed and he opened his eyes seeing Ruby before him. Smiling he reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Good morning.." He said and Ruby smiled and put her hand on his, "Did you sleep well love?" He asked sitting up all the way.

"Yes.. Did you..?" She asked. Amethyst nodded and kissed Ruby softly on the lips. This felt like a dream. She was with this man. Who was handsome, kind, gullible, but sweet. She put her hands on his chest kissing back. Yelping as she was on her back and he was laying on top of her. She struggled hearing Amethyst laugh on top of her.

"Amethyst get off!" Ruby whined, "My grandmother might need to see me or something!"

"You're in my spot." Amethyst played and Ruby pushed Amethyst off, laughing as she got up. Grabbing her toga she ran out of the room as she was pulling it on. Amethyst laughed as he followed after her. Ruby avoided the working servants around her. Putting her hair up she whistled for Renati who slid over in his human form.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Ruby grabbed his arm making him run.

"To the stables!" She said and as the two headed over Renati formed to his phoenix form and Ruby quickly put his saddle and saddle bags on him as well as his bridle, than the two headed out as Amethyst flew over on his pegasus. Ruby smirked and flicked the bridle a bit as the phoenix knew what to do. It was a race. And he knew how much Ruby loves to race. As he ran he knew the pegasus wasn't that far from him as soon as he took flight. Ruby smirked to Amethyst as they flew as fast as they could. Causing to leave a breeze left fro the people standing nearby. Rising over Greece they knew they couldn't go too far or they'd hit the human surface. But flying where they were was just as comfortable. Ruby sat up straight as they flew and smiled, as the sun continued to rise Ruby felt so.. Alive! Happy.. And just wonderful. Stopping by a waterfall Ruby hopped off looking around.

"Where's Amethyst?" She asked Renati who shrugged his wings and a figure came and tumbled over. Seeing it was Amethyst and his pegasus. Amethyst laughed as he stood up moving his hair behind his ear. Ruby smiled and Amethyst took Ruby's hand.

"Come with me." He said and led her away from the phoenix and pegasus. Renanti wasn't too happy at that moment. Ruby laughed as they went behind the water fall. There was a beautiful cave inside. Ruby gawked in amazement as she entered. Stopping when a head rose from a pile of gems. Huffing the head looked over.

"You!" He growled and scurried over to Ruby and Amethyst. Huffing at them. This dragon wasn't much bigger than a dog. Or a wolf. It was unusual but fascinating. His scales were a lovely mix of reds and blues. Huffing again to the couple, "What are you doing in my cave?!"

"This was your cave? Sorry we didn't know." Ruby apologized. The dragon huffed smoke out again. Amethyst rose a thin brow to the dragon before them.

"What's your name?"

"Alexius. And what are you two two doing here?" Alexius said and walked over to Ruby and Amethyst. Circling around the two.

"Well like I said.. We didn't know." Ruby answered and Alexius looked to Ruby with strong dark eyes. Amethyst wrapped his arm around Ruby's waist and looked to Alexius. 

"I'm Amethyst. This is Ruby,:

"Ruby?" The dragon stood on his hide legs, "You mean.. Ruby Firestone?" He asked again.

"Yes?" Ruby said puzzled, "Why?"

"You've been known in the community as a reckless youth. How's Renanti? He growing well?" He asked and Ruby rose a brow.

"Yes.. He's fine..." Ruby said puzzled, "Why?"

"Because your father, Garnet is a good friend of ours. A friend to all creatures big and small." Alexius explained, "How is he? Is he better?" Alexius asked and Ruby rubbed her arm looking down.

"Well... Not exactly... He passed away ten years ago." Ruby looked down and Alexius tilted his head worriedly.

"Oh my apologies... He was quite ill.." Alexius sighed and Ruby nodded. Amethyst looked to Ruby worriedly.

"What did he die from..?" Amethyst asked. Ruby looked sorrowfully to Amethyst.

"No one knows... He just started to get.. Really.. Really sick.. Grandmother said he was always sick as a child.. And that it caught up to him..."

"Your father was a good man." Alexius said and Ruby nodded, "Come.. Both of you." He walked into the cave after lowering onto all fours. Amethyst looked to Ruby and took her hand.

"I'm sorry to hear... About your father.."

"It's fine... All I know is that he's resting in peace." Ruby smiled and followed the dragon before her. Amethyst sighed and walked along with her. He just wished he could help out.

* * *

 Renanti laid there in the grass looking off. He recognized this area. This was where he met Ruby's father Garnet weeks after he hatched. Renanti sighed and looked up. This was just... Just crazy.. Ruby was with Amethyst. And he's just sitting here. He laid there curled up and he closed his eyes. He remembered exactly how it happened..

_Renanti shook the shells off himself and looked up, he was scared and afraid. His mother was gone and so was his siblings. He squawked a bit. And he was trying to call for anyone. Squawking again he looked around and was trembled a bit as he was picked up. Looking over to see with red bronze like hair and hazy brown eyes. He smiled softly and petted the small bird softly. Renanti purred as he was petted and blinked as he was walked down the side of the hill. Seeing a small girl with lovely red hair and he sat the bird carefully._

_"Look Ruby.. A phoenix." The man said softly than covered his mouth with a cough. Renanti looked up and than to the girl named Ruby. Than Ruby reached and petted the small phoenix._

_"Daddy he's so pretty." Ruby smiled and looked up to her father, Garnet smiled and picked the bird up and petted Renanti's chest._

_"He was stranded alone near a nest. Are you willing to help me care for him?" Garnet asked and Ruby nodded, "You know if he gets big enough you can learn how to fly."_

_"I can ride him?" Ruby asked and Garnet smiled as he carefully put the small bird in Ruby's tiny hands._

_"Of course. All you want." Garnet smiled as Ruby smiled happily to Garnet._

_"Okay! I'll take good care of him! I'll name him... Renanti.."_

Renati looked up hearing his name. Ruby has returned from where she and Amethyst returned from their trip. Renati stood and ran over and nuzzled Ruby. Ruby blinked and put her hands on Renanti's beak. _  
_

"Renati where is this coming from..?" She asked and Amethyst blinked as he grabbed his pregasus' bridal.

"What is he doing?"

"I think he misses father.." she frowned and kissed Renati's beak, "It's okay Renati.." Ruby assured petting the large bird, "Shh.... I miss him too.." Ruby looked behind Renati. There was a gravestone near the tree not far from them. Amethyst noticed and when he went to ask Ruby had already hopped onto Renanti's saddle and flew off. This was something she and Renati needed to handle alone...


	8. Falling in love

**_Title: The Firestone_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, smut, language, violence_ **

**_Ownership: All these characters belong to me._ **

* * *

Amethyst sat with Ruby under the tree near the grave. They didn't move for a while, nor speak. Amethyst and Ruby just sat there as Ruby allowed the phoenix to rest his head on her lap. Petting the bird she avoided eye contact.

"So..." Amethyst started catching Ruby's attention, though she didn't look up, "What was your dad like..?"

"... Kind.. Gentle, an animal lover.. He would get in trouble with my grandmother for bringing in animals every day." Ruby smiled, "I remember he would give me these lovely Siberian Iris.. They were his favorite flowers.. He always had them.. He said they were his lucky flower.." Ruby looked up to Amethyst, "He said he had one when he met my mother. And he couldn't have been happier." 

"Siberian Irises? Aren't they rare where you're at?"

"Yes... My grandmother ordered them to be removed from the garden because they reminded her of my father.. They smelled like him too." Ruby looked down, "Like I said he was very sick.. But he always tried.. He surrounded himself with animals, flowers and me.. Last thing he gave me... Was this.." Ruby reached into the saddle bag on Renati's back and pulled out a necklace, laced with gold and ruby and garnet stones decorated in the band. Amazed as he was, Amethyst wished he could help. But than he remembered. Maybe he could! He was a earth element and his specialty was plants! He got up and rushed over to the other side of the hill. Ruby looked confused and glanced to Renati. After a short bit Amethyst ran over and took Ruby's hand.

"Come with me!" Amethyst said and Ruby followed, as they went past the grave and Amethyst showed Ruby the meadow before them. It was filled with Siberian irises. As far as the eye can see. Ruby's eyes widened and she looked to Amethyst than to the large amount of flowers. She was in so much shock she just couldn't speak.

All that came out was, "How... Did... How did you do this?"

"Us elements can control a chain or specific line of the element we were born under, right?" Amethyst asked with a nod from Ruby, "Well, I can summon flowers.." He plucked a iris and handed it to Ruby, who sheepishly took it, "I'm sure your father would be proud to know his daughter is the woman she is today." Amethyst assured, Ruby looked to the flower than to Amethyst, biting her lip and she walked away from Amethyst, "W... What?"

"Nothing.." Ruby said and climbed onto Renati's saddle as the bird stood. Amethyst went over to Ruby but the bird squawked at Amethyst to get back, standing straight and hissed. Ruby looked to Amethyst.

"Ruby..."

"I appreciate the offer Amethyst... But bringing the flowers back isn't gonna bring my father back." She than ordered Renati to fly off. And off he went. Amethyst sighed and watched the female leave. He wasn't sure what to do or say. But this he knew; never bring up her father. He looked over to the gave and blinked. The grave had Siberian irises growing around it. That he didn't do.

"I hope you're watching Garnet..." Amethyst sighed, "Your daughter is trying.."

* * *

Ruby walked around her room, that night was quite warm so she took it upon herself to be naked. Her long ruby hair down her back after she removed the pony tail. Taking a silk see through wrap around her shoulders. She wandered around her room thinking about the events that happened today and the night before. She looked to the drapes as they were opened from the balcony. She wasn't surprised to find Amethyst stepping in. Who cleared his throat looking to Ruby. Ruby gestured to the bed and Amethyst took the spot there. They were quiet and Amethyst admired the beauty of Ruby's figure. With her sun kissed look silky white in the moonlight. Amethyst reached and pulled Ruby close to him. Kissing her belly softly Ruby blushed some and looked to the side.

"Amethyst..."

"Ruby.. Listen.." Amethyst stood facing Ruby, "I love you... I want to make this possible.. Marry... Have a child.. I want us to be well... Happy.." Amethyst blushed, "We have six months to make it official right?"

"Yes.." Ruby nodded and Amethyst wrapped his arms around Ruby and his head on her shoulder. Ruby blushed a bit and than clung to Amethyst's clothes, the two stood there for quite a few minutes till Ruby moved back and kissed Amethyst. The male kissed her back and the two soon found themselves on the bed, tangled in the sheets.

When morning came, Ruby awoke with her head on a familiar chest. Amethyst's. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. Amethyst groaned and rolled over to his side. Ruby blinked. He must be really tired. She shrugged and got up, gotten dressed and left her room allowing Amethyst to rest. Informing a maid that she has a visitor resting in her bed. As she walked she noticed her grandmother Alena was cheery. Going over to her she tilted her head.

"What's the matter grandmother?" She asked and Alena rose a brow to Ruby and flicked her forehead, causing the young woman to groan.

"Nothing! I just heard word that Lord Sapphire is to wed!" Alena cheered, Ruby rose a brow curious.

"To whom? Whose the poor girl?" Ruby joked and Alena sighed and flicked her granddaughter again.

"Her name is Banhi. She's this sweet maiden that worked at his father's palace and they just.. Fallen in love~"

"Wait she's getting married to the Sapphire I met at my birthday celebration?" Ruby sounded slightly disgusted.

"Oh come now that was five months ago!" Alena frowned, "Let it go. Plus you're in love with that Amethyst boy am I right?" Ruby blushed and looked away.

"Not really.. Well I do love him.. But..." She messed with her hair, "Not THAT way." She looked to Alena who wasn't having it. 

"Whatever. Ruby you know this Amethyst loves you. Six months darling. It goes quick." Alena said and Ruby sighed as she walked. She couldn't believe that she was in love with Amethyst. She sighed and rubbed her arms. This was so strange... Ruby sighed and walked down the hall, She guessed she should see Amethyst about the wedding. 

But something didn't feel right. As she walked she didn't feel well. She thought of many possibilities. Maybe the food was bad today? No breakfast and such is FRESH. Always. Not enough sleep? No She went to bed at a good time. Was she...? Ruby froze and cupped her stomach. No there is NO WAY. Thinking of the time line basically she knew Amethyst for eight months. But the proposal was basically official six months ago. And they had intercourse about four months ago.

"No.. No that's not right..." Ruby laughed to herself and ran to her room. Removing the top and looked at her stomach area. Cupping her belly to see if there was ANYTHING. She found it. A small bump like feeling on her lower belly. She couldn't believe it.. She knew her breasts were getting bigger but this... No way.. What is she gonna tell Amethyst?

* * *

"Why do you think Ruby summoned me?" Amethyst asked the captain leading him. Aegeus looked to Amethyst and sighed, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"If it's this urgent I don't think you'd be in trouble." Aegeus said and gestured to her room, "You know the way. Good luck." With that he left and Amethyst entered the room. He looked to see Ruby sitting at her bed. Looking down at some kind of material in her hands. Concerned Amethyst went over and kneed before Ruby.

"Amethyst..." Ruby started to say, "I-... I have news.."

"Is it about the wedding? You know we made it.."

"It's not that." Ruby said and held the material to Amethyst. Puzzled, he unwrapped it and was even more confused about it.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Amethyst.. I'm four months pregnant." Amethyst's face went pale and stood. Ruby creased her brow and looked down, "That blanket is the one my father gave me..." Amethyst looked to the blanket and bit his lip.

"D-.. Does anyone else know?"

"Only the doctor I just spoke with. No one else."

"We must tell your grandparents!"

"Or what? Maybe loose our child?! I understand it's against the rules to have a child before marriage but.." Amethyst grabbed Ruby's shoulders.

"It's not too late!" He said and smiled, "We can wed... Let us just let the little one grow and when it's time act surprised."

"My grandparent's isn't that stupid."

"But my parents are." Amethyst smiled with pride. Ruby laughed and smiled to Amethyst. After the time they spent she realized he may be a fool, but he's kind, and sweet.

"I hope we have a son."

"Why's that?"

"Because he would be as sweet as you."


	9. God dammit Amethyst!

**_Title: The Firestone_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, smut, language, violence_ **

**_Ownership: All these characters belong to me._ **

* * *

"Now Amethyst you leave the talking to me. Got it?" Ruby asked as she looked to her future husband. Amethyst nodded, "We need to approach this carefully." As Ruby and Amethyst entered the room where her grandparents and Amethyst's parents were the male was very nervous. Alena, Habel, Peridot, and Topaz all looked up to the couple. Ruby resisted rubbing her stomach and Amethyst tried to remain calm. 

"Ruby and Amethyst.." Habel said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Ruby cleared her throat and spoke with her chest out, "Amethyst and I agreed on the wedding. Thought we'd say that before it was too late. And well.. Something has come up."

"And what's that?" Peridot asked, "Has my son done something wrong?" He asked glaring at Amethyst who looked like he was sweating bullets.

"N-N-No sir!" Amethyst said and before Ruby went to speak Amethyst spoke out of panic, "R-Ruby is carrying my child..."

The room went quiet and the parents looked in shock. Ruby glared at Amethyst who looked ashamed of himself. Well he should! She didn't want it to come out so early! Maybe after the wedding but now they were doomed!

A child born to two unmarried parents isn't really shined upon for the elements. Though in Greece they don't mind viewing the bodies of others however a child cannot be created. Royal elements can only bare two children in a life time! Ruby sighed and looked to her disappointed grandparents. Sighing she rubbed her arm.

"I wanted to tell you but.."

"But you knew you'd be ashamed.." Topaz said sighing, "You know... Amethyst was conceived before Peridot and I married. So in our kingdom it's not that bad."

"Here it is." Habel said sternly, "And you Ruby.. I knew you were rebellious like your father.. Leaving in the middle of important parties, skipping your classes. But this? I WILL NOT tolerate it.."

"But I am already four months in!" Ruby spoke, "We went to the midwife in town and she made it official.." Ruby sighed and looked down, "I don't want to rid of the baby.. He or she... Is my and Amethyst's child. Please Grandfather let me have this child! We can wed as soon as possible for us to have it!" She begged and Amethyst looked to Habel.

"It takes two to make a child.. But it also takes two to raise one. Though the late Garnet raised Ruby alone may help Ruby to be both the mother and the father.. But I want to be in this child's life."

"Amethyst..." Topaz started, "You do know you can rarely visit... Once you two marry you both are the new rulers of both kingdoms."

"Than let us combine! Ruby and I can handle it!" Amethyst said proudly but was turned down with a shake of Topaz' head.

"I can do it Amethyst... Just... Try and visit as much as you can.." Ruby said and Amethyst nodded with a heavy sigh.

* * *

 

That very next day was the day of the wedding. And Ruby's pregnancy wasn't a secret. As her hair was being put up by a maiden Alana smiled sitting by as she did her granddaughter's make up.

"I cannot believe you're being wed.."

"At twenty one." Ruby laughed, "I'm nervous.."

"Don't be.. You look beautiful." Ruby smiled at the compliment. And as the day went on the walls were decorated with white. And everyone wore white as well. She knew this isn't what the weddings normally happened. Weren't they supposed to go by the human Greeks? No matter she guessed. Since all the elements were very close they were mixing things up. As Ruby walked down the grand hall of people She looked down. She felt ashamed of being pregnant and having to wed so soon. Her growing belly was there to see. It wasn't much but enough to know. When she made it to the men before her she looked to where she would stand. The women who were her family. Her grandmother and her cousins. She smiled sheepishly and looked to Amethyst. His long hair was in a loose ponytail. She nodded to him as he did in return. The ceremony went as planned. Smooth with no problems. But when the aftermath of the wedding started things went a bit out of hand. Ruby sat with her new husband and Aegeus by her side and Renati next to him. It was understandable due to that she was pregnant and she needed her trusted guard to be with her.

"I'll be visiting for a bit you relax." Amethyst assured kissing Ruby's cheek and left his seat to say hello to everyone. Renati went and stool the groom's seat and Ruby smiled.

"Hello Renati. I didn't see you at the ceremony.."

"Someone tied me up.. I don't know who but when I awoke my legs and beak were tied.." Renati sighed and rubbed his face a bit, "It was horrible."

"I'm sorry that happened..." Ruby frowned and Renati shrugged. As Ruby stood to stretch a woman cam and threw her drink at her. Aegeus was in mid drink when he saw and hopped over the table to pull her back.

"YOU FILTHY WHORE!" The woman screamed, "Someone as impure as you shouldn't be allowed to wear white, you whore!" Ruby was shocked to hear such words. The crowds went quiet and Renati stood, before he spoke Ruby shook her head. Looking to the enraged woman allowing Aegeus to let her go.

"And what exactly makes me this 'whore'?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Isn't it obvious? Isn't that child of another man?" The woman hissed.

"Mind your tongue.." Ruby spat.

"We all know what happened five months ago! It's the man who you murdered before everyone isn't it?!" Ruby went pale. She knew the child was Amethyst's! After the rape she begged to see if she bared his child and if so to remove it. But none was there. Renati than spoke pulling Ruby behind him.

"That is sick for you to say! I know Ruby and once her heart is set on something or someone she would never abandon it!" He than puffed his chest a bit, "I know that she bears Amethyst's child! The time makes sense so don't you dare accuse my beloved friend a whore!" Ruby noticed he almost stuttered with 'friend'.. What was that about? As the woman was taken away Amethyst went over to Ruby and moved her bangs.

"Are you alright? I saw what happened and no one allowed me to go by..."

"Yes.. Renati helped me.." She smiled to Renati who blushed and rubbed his arm.

"It's nothing.." As Ruby was taken to get cleaned up Aegeus looked to Renati and shook his head.

"Not this day my friend.. Not today.." Aegeus said sighing.

* * *

"Wow Ruby you're huge!" The women in the bath house said. Ruby was now six months. Two months into the marriage and Amethyst has already become overwhelmed of duties he didn't know WHAT to do. But he was a fair king as of Ruby as a fair queen. Though pregnant she has done a wonder for her people already.

"Thank you.." She smiled rubbing her grown belly. Something Ruby has noticed is that Fire elements don't get stretch marks, same with the Water as well. Earth and wind however. That's a different story. As Ruby cleaned herself and talked with the other maidens she noticed one who she recognized. It was one before she was pregnant. She hasn't seen her in years. She sat up and called her name.

"Charisma!" She called. The dark haired woman looked up and smiled going over to Ruby.

"Hello lady Ruby. It's been to long." She said and sat with her. Ruby smiled and noticed something different. She looked a lot thinner than she remembered her. She looked unhealthy but before she was a big woman. She didn't understand.

"What happened to all your weight? You look unhealthy.." Ruby said and Charisma looked down sheepishly.

"My husband left me telling me I was unattractive with my weight." She sighed and Ruby looked at her with shock, "So I ate less and now I'm thin."

"You need more food." Ruby said strictly, "Being thin is alright but you look like you'll break if you don't eat."

"I'm fine, Ruby."

"Charisma, I can see your ribs." Ruby pointed and Charisma looked at herself. Sighing and nodded a bit.

"I just wanted to be attractive as you were.. You were thin and had wide hips and shoulders and looked so beautiful. And still are with your belly growing."

"I'm not my grandmother I'm not gonna be thin forever." Ruby bluntly said, "I was thin because I worked out and I wouldn't be able to ride Renati if I was bigger. But you.. You looked wonderful with that weight. Gain some pounds and see what I mean okay?" She smiled and so did Charisma. Maybe Ruby was right. She was always good to say how much weight looked good on people. She just says 'a bit of chub is good enough for me'.

"Thank you Ruby." Charisma said and Ruby nodded in return.

"No problem."

"Ruby!" A woman called, "What are you planning on naming the baby?"

"Garnet." She smiled, "No matter if it's a boy or a girl." Ruby rubbed her belly and Charisma smiled as well.

"They are gonna have a great mother."

"Why they?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"We don't know the gender." Charisma shrugged, "Bet you 300 drachmas it's a girl!"

"300 drachmas it's a boy."

"Oh it's on Firestone!"

"Bring it Arrow!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know bellow!


End file.
